Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Har-Har Links
20px|Links Links von S3E3 Benutzerhauptseite C2FU S3E3s Kom-Speicher Sammlung UNDER CONTRUCTION Beiträge 100px right SE3E: Diit-diit-doo-duuut... C2FU: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, S3? - Oh, wir haben Gäste! Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite von Meister Har-Har Links, . S3E3: BIEEEP-BOOP-BIEE-BÖÖÖÖÖP! C2FU: S3E3, benimmt dich! S3E3: Oooooooooooooooo... C2FU: Hm. Wie auch immer... Ich bin C2FU, der Protokolldroide meines Meisters, und verwalte das alles hier. S3E3 speichert alle Daten von Meister Links. Ihr könnt euch gerne an mich wenden, wenn Ihr Fragen an meinen Meister habt; ich werde sie an ihn weiterleiten. S3E3: Bop-Biee-bääääp! C2FU: S3E3 möchte darauf hinweisen, dass er auch alle ältere Kommunikation mit Meister Har-Har Links speichert. Ihr könnt seinen Kom-Speicher hier abrufen. Ganz allein Eure Entscheidung - ich wurde jedoch angewiesen euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass in diesem kleinen Mülleimer hier auch andere ganz interessante Sachen gespeichert sind. S3E3: Düüüt-düüt-doooo-duuuut! C2FU: Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht, S3. Nun, seht euch ruhig um. Vielleicht könnt ihr Meister Links auch im kontaktieren - Wenn er nicht gerade auf einer Mission ist. __TOC__ |} Treffen Mittwoch ist Ok. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:50, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Okay, Dienstag erste Pause, Bücherei kommt es doch endlich mal dazu. jjjjjuuuut. Bis dann, Jojo1000 13:22, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wir könnens einfach nicht, hm? Ich schreib gleich noch mal, muss grade weg! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 09:50, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Geplanter Artikel: Sarro Xai Hallo HHL, ich habe dich ja schon beim Artikel Worror darauf hingewiesen, dass es den Artikel schon gibt und wir konnten damit ein doppeltes einstellen des Artikels verhindern. Nun habe ich einen weiteren solchen Fall gefunden, denn auch den Artikel Sarro Xai gibt es meiner Meinung nach schon: Sarro Xaj. Villeicht solltest du in Zukunft, bevor du dich bereits bemühst, Infos zu einem neuen Artikel zusammenzutragen, erst einmal gründlich(er) recherchieren? Sonst hoffe ich das du noch viele, nicht existierende, Artikel findest. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:24, 26 Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hehe, bei Worror kann man nichts sagen, der existierende Artikel war falsch geschrieben... Diesmal ist Xaj aber die richtige Schreibweise... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:43, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das mit Sarro hat mir Ben auch schon gesagt. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn der im deutschen Die Regel der Zwei mit "i" geschrieben wird? Is ja auch egal... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:16, 27. Mai 2009 (CEST) Prolog *Hey cool, ist nicht schlecht. Da sind bloß 1 oder 2 Rechtschreibfehler drin mehr nicht. Ich glaub das Buch les' ich mir ganz durch wenns fertig is Bild:;-).gif. Gruß Delta 38 17:17, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :OK, Bewertungsdings is jetz fertig. Bitte ab jetzt hier! Republic Commando (Spiel) Ich wollte fragen, ob ich bei dir mit dem Artikel evtl. helfen kann, für die form oder sowas. Boss 20:04, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Bin im Moment noch bei der Info-Suche... heißt, zocken und schreiben gleichzeitig. Du könntest das Ganze überprüfen? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:50, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ja klar. Ich kenn mich mit dem Spiel sehr gut aus. Boss 19:17, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Dann mach mal. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch Stichpunkte posten. Dann gehts schneller... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 20:44, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Hi, ich hab da al ne Frage, nämlich wie man das mit der Begrüßung macht (ich meine das man gleich mit dem richtigen Namen begrüßt wird) weil ich das voll cool finde. Darth Devler 16:46, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :mit --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 17:10, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann wird der Name des Benutzers, der die Seite aufruft angezeigt, und wenn er nicht angemeldet ist, dann Jedi. Dein Benutzername: -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL]] C2FU & S3E3 19:43, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Hi Har-Har Links, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Har-Har_Links/Har-Har_Links Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 23:47, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Noch mal wegen Treffen Hi HHL! Mit dem Treffen ginge Mittwoch, der 17.Juni. ( damit es endlich doch mal klappt (vor Bücherei, erste Pause) Könntest du vielleicht dein KotOR 1 mitbringen? Bei meinem läuft nämlich die vierte Installations CD nicht mehr wenn ich versuche es zu installieren. Wäre sehr nett, denn du weißt ja, wie gut das Spiel ist. Danke im Voraus in Erwartung einer Antwort, Jojo1000 20:10, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich muss leider nochmal der Böse sein... JP:WJNI! Könnt ihr das bitte über Mail, ICQ, Skype, MSN, etc. klären? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:48, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Jaja, unser Buh-Mann. Urai, du hättest das Zeug zum Admin. Bild:;-).gif Hast du denn so was, Jojo? Schreib mir einfach mal: e-Mail schreiben! Und bist du dir eigentlich darüber im klaren, dass wir Mittwoch frei haben? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 23:03, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) FanArt Hallo Har-Har Links Gemäß Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder darf jeder Benutzer bis zu 10 FanArts für seine Benutzerseite hochladen. Du hast diese Anzahl jedoch weit überschritten. Ich muss die daher bitten, bei allen diesen Bildern bis 10 einen Löschantrag zu stellen, ansonsten müssen alle gelöscht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:14, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist mir relativ neu; diese Regel hab ich aber mal gefunden und irgendjemanden gefragt, ob sie noch gilt. Der- oder Diejenige hat dann aber geantwortet, dies sei nicht so, deswegen hab ich mich nicht weiter dran gestört. Es ist natürlich möglich, dass die neueren Richtlinien das jetzt vorsehen. Ich muss nochmal ansehen, was exakt jetzt als FanArt gilt... Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 07:14, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Komm bitte zu einer Entscheidung, welche du behalten willst, ansonsten werden wilkürlich welche gelöscht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:00, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ICQ mein ICQ konto is irgentwie kaputt. wenn ich versuche mich anzumelden heist es falsches kennwort oder ungültiges konto. daher hab ich jetzt ein neues konto. du kannst mich jetzt unter der nummer 552311186 erreichen. Gruß Delta 38 14:08, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Fehler in HotCat Hallo Har Har Links, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du teilweise falsche Änderungen mit HotCat gemacht hast. Dies liegt nicht an dir, sondern an einem Fehler im Programm. Der Fehler wurde inzwischen behoben, doch anscheinend ist auf deinem Computer noch die alte Version des Programmes im Cache gespeichert. Daher wollte ich dich bitten, dass du auf allen geöffneten Jedipedia-Seiten die Tasten Strg und F5 drückst, damit das Programm neu geladen wird und der Fehler nicht mehr auftritt. Vielen Dank, 18:07, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich empfehle dir, den Einsatz von HotCat zu unterlassen, denn bei dir kommt es immer zu Fehlern, die die Löschung aller Kategorien verursachen.--Anakin Skywalker 17:00, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Könnte man versuchen, diesen Fehler zu beheben? Ich arbeite mit Firefox 3.5.1. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 13:31, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Cotor Zirkel des Krieges Hi, HHL ! Ich wollte dich fragen wo du dieses Fan-Werk her hast und ob man sich das irgendwo herunterladen kann. Danke im Voraus, Jojo1000 14:51, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST)! P.S. Vielleicht hast du am ersten Schultag Zeit (vor; nach Schule)? Dann könnten wir uns endlich mal treffen. :Den Zirkel des Krieges kannst du dir unter cotor.blogspot.com bzw. direkt hier runterladen. Ich kanns dir aber auch schicken, zusammen mit einer neuen Version meines Buches ;-) für das ich immer noch einen Titel brauche... Naja. Unsere Klasse ist umgezogen in Raum U114, also an der Bücherei?! Lässt sich da was machen? Ich werde so gegen 20 vor da sein, hab aber auch schon 'ne andere "Verabredung". -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 12:19, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Schick mir dann doch mal dein Buch, bitte. Würde mich über neuen Lesestoff freuen. Bis Montag, Jojo1000 20:45, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Mach ich. Aber erstmal abtippen... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL''']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 15:33, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST)